Curse of Medea
by Sinfiotli
Summary: An ancient curse of the Royal Family - Hotohori's descendants is unleashed. Is Medea's curse a myth or not? A woman torn between two lovers... two entirely different worlds... who will she chose - Nakago or Suboshi? This is an entirely different timeline
1. Knight in Shining Armor

Disclaimer: I do not own any FY characters mentioned in this story. OOC and AU  
  
Chapter 1 – Knight in Shining Armor  
  
The moon lit the room of a lonely maiden. Its rays illuminating the sad princess' face as she looked up into the stars. The night sky suddenly vanished from the princess' eyes. A shadow came looming down on her. She screamed and fell back in horror. She backed to her bed as the shadow entered her chamber. The creature drew its sword and approached her floating in the air. She covered her face with her arms as the creature posed ready to strike. The princess looked up and saw the shadow gone. In its place, she saw a handsome man, sword in hand covered with what looked like blood. She collapsed on the bed totally shocked. The man approached her.  
"Are you okay? Did you get hurt?" he asked.  
"Y-yes, I' m fine." She managed to stammer.  
The mysterious warrior offered her a hand. She hesitated to accept it. Stunned, the warrior followed her gaze. She was staring at his blood stained sword. He realized her fear and quickly drew her sword back to its scabbard.  
  
"You Highness?" a voice asked jerking Princess Naomi from her thoughts.  
"What?" She asked annoyed.  
"You were staring blankly at the sky again." Stated the man in front of her.  
"Oh." She blushed.  
"What were you thinking dear?" the man asked, sitting down on the grass beside her. "Is something wrong?"  
"No, nothing, I was just recalling the first time I met you, Nakago." She said looking into his blue eyes.  
"I see. The night sky must've brought back memories, my Princess."  
"Yes. Happy memories of you and me." She remembers clearly the days and nights they've spent from the first time they met. She smiled the way Nakago handled her in those lovely evenings they have spent with each other.  
Nakago had been her bodyguard since the attack. Her father had hired Nakago to watch her but Nakago had done more than that. He had always cared for her, more than a bodyguard – a lover. Although her sisters never liked him, they are always together. Miruko, the youngest sister and Yoriko, older than Miruko, hold some kind of grudge against Nakago and Naomi's relationship. They hated him not because he loved their sister but because they are afraid of Naomi's fragile heart. Countless princes who wanted to marry her because of their wealth had hurt their sister. Miruko and Yoriko thought Nakago's purpose was the same.  
"Emergency you Highness!" a guard had came running towards them kneeling in front of Princess Naomi.  
"What is it?" she asked in alarm.  
"I'm really sorry but Chief Gabriel just died. You father, Emperor Hotohori, is attending to him now with your sister, Princess Miruko. Princess Yoriko sent me for you... and General Nakago."  
Naomi quickly got up. "Chief Gabriel died? What happened to father?" Chief Gabriel was her father's best friend and Emperor's right hand. He was also the Empire's Commander-In-chief. Not only that, without Chief Gabriel, the Empire's defenses will truly weaken and the need for a new true leader is in great demand. It is not every day that you find a true leader who can lead Electra's entire forces.  
Nakago quickly took Naomi's hand and led her to Chief Gabriel's chamber. Gabriel's wife, Macy, was kneeling beside her husband's bed. Emperor Hotohori, together with Queen Inoue, stood behind Gabriel's weeping wife. Naomi's two sisters were waiting for them at the door.  
"Father..." Naomi ran to the Emperor's side. "Father, who will take Gabriel's place?"  
"No one will, my child. No one can ever take Gabriel's place..." the Emperor answered in grief.  
Nakago stepped forward and kneeled before the Emperor. "You called, my Lord."  
"But... someone can fill in." The Emperor stated glancing at Nakago.  
Naomi objected, "But father..."  
"Sister, you cannot alter what our father, the Emperor, has decided." Miruko interrupted fiercely. "Even the Emperor's daughters and the future Queen of this land, you, cannot bend his rules."  
Nakago looked at the Emperor in confusion, "Your Majesty, I ask permission to speak."  
Emperor Hotohori nodded.  
"Your Majesty, I am just a humble General. Surely, there is someone more suitable as your right hand."  
"General, as Emperor, I have made my choice, and I believe it is for the good of all."  
"Your Majesty, I am sure Princess Yoriko would like to take charge of the Empire's military affairs."  
"My father is the morning and evening star, General. What he says will be written and such will be as he said. (A/N: From the Prince of Egypt)" Yoriko said coldly.  
"The ceremony to appoint you as the new Chief will be tomorrow after Gabriel's burial. The Emperor has spoken, you may leave." With that, everyone left leaving Emperor Hotohori to mourn over his best friend's death.  
  
Outside Chief Gabriel's chamber...  
  
"Yoriko, we need to talk..." Miruko said quietly. Yoriko nodded and followed Miruko outside the palace, to the 'front lawn' (A/N: if you can still call it a 'lawn' considering how big it is ^_^;;) and towards the lake where they sat on the big rock overlooking the vast body of water.  
Before Miruko could even open her mouth, Yoriko nearly shouted, "How can he do that? Trust Nakago? Oh come on, we all know he's a... he's a..."  
"... an enemy?" Miruko finished.  
"Yeah, or something close to that."  
"Well, like I said, it's the Emperor's order and not even us, his daughters, can't change that."  
Yoriko sighed, "Still, I cannot allow HIM to be on top of us... and be in charge of our Empire's defenses. For all we know, he could weaken it and attack us with his own troops! Suboshi was a better man for Naomi."  
"Yeah, well, Suboshi is kind and thoughtful but Nakago's Naomi's choice, and that's her decision, not ours. She's the future Queen of this land and has the right to choose who her heart's desire is..." Miruko stated rather quietly.  
  
TBC...  
  
A/N: Please review! Comments and suggestions are always welcomed. Thanks! ^_^v 


	2. Pleiades

Disclamier: I do not own any FY character you recognize. OOC and AU  
  
Chapter 2 – Pleiades  
  
Naomi, Yoriko & Miruko were invited, or forced rather (by their father of course) to attend the annual get-together, Pleiades, of the 7 neighboring kingdom 2 years ago. That year's party was to be held in Maia, the kingdom right next to Electra. The journey to Maia could take 2 weeks of travel by sea. This certain year was special – special for some that is. Take Princess Naomi for example. She met her 'special' someone that night Her parents, Queen Inoue in particular, arranged their engagement.  
  
~~~ Naomi's POV ~~~ I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I heard my name being called together with my sisters'. I slowly walked down the stairs especially designed for tonight's occasion, this year's Pleiades. The Pleiades is specially meant for 7 royal families of the 7 kingdoms to mingle. From what I've heard, this is how my parents met. My partner, as I was told, would be the Prince of Maia, and sure enough, he was at the foot of the stairs waiting. I did my courtesy and danced, letting him do the steering. I was pre-occupied in watching my sisters that I forgot all about my partner. Miruko and Yoriko are certainly having a good time. Miruko is dancing with her partner, the Prince of Alcyone while Yoriko is talking with one of the Princes of Taygete. "Is something wrong, Your Highness?" someone asked softly. I quickly turned around and found him staring at me. I smiled and replied, "No, nothing, Prince Suboshi." "That's good." He stated nodding not looking away. "You're sisters seem to be having a good time. I'm wondering if you are too." "Yes, I certainly am." I smiled looking deep into his amethyst eyes. He smiled and said, "Let me show you something, Princess." I nodded and followed him out the hall and to the palace garden. The cold evening breeze stung me. He took off his coat and placed it on my shoulder. I wrapped it around me and leaned close to him. Much better. I closed my eyes and felt his arms around me. Startled, I sharply turned around and lost my balance. I expected to land on my butt but strong arms caught me by the waist and pulled me up. Our faces were so close I could feel his breath on my face. "Thanks." I said in almost a whisper. "You're very much welcome, Your Highness." He replied leaning closer. I wanted to close my eyes but I knew I couldn't. He was looking at me directly my gaze was locked on him. And then... he closed that small little space that remained between us. Our first kiss is unforgettable. It's something unexplainable. Something too much for words. I was like as if my world would end if he breaks it. It was filled with something more than passion, more than wanton. He was gentle yet I could feel an inferno blazing. But I was smart enough to know it wouldn't last. We both broke away, gasping for air. Taking a deep breath he said, "We better go back inside, Princess Naomi. You're sisters must be looking for you. And the Banquet Hall should be finished setting up for dinner." Without a word, I nodded and he led me back to the hall.  
  
Later that night, before the clock struck twelve (A/N: ...before Cinderella turned into a pumpkin... o.o;; just kidding) there was a siege attack. That night a bloodbath happened right there and then. The palace guards were ready for a siege defense, but the power of the attackers were too great to overcome. Everything was a blur to me. Next thing I knew, Suboshi was lying next to me... dead & covered in blood. I passed out and after almost a year woke up to find myself beside my sisters and my weeping mother. Only then did I realize what had happened. Only then did everything that happened that night became clear. The symbol of the Wyvern, a two-legged dragon, was etched into my mind ever since. The crest I saw on Suboshi's attacker's shoulder...  
  
TBC...  
  
A/N: Please review! Comments and suggestions are always welcomed. Thanks! ^_^v 


	3. Medea's Tale

Chapter 3 – Medea's Tale  
  
"We better get going sis." Miruko told Yoriko yawning.  
Yoriko nodded, "Alright, then." She jumped off the rock and turned to Miruko, "you don't suppose Nakago's proposing to her tomorrow at the ceremony, do you?"  
"Yeah, I suppose so." Miruko said heading towards the palace.  
"And Mother's reaction would be..?" Yoriko grinned following her sister.  
Miruko smiled weakly, "She'll freak for sure."  
"Yeah, I remember she's against Nakago too." Yoriko said still grinning. "Not after she found out that –." Yoriko stopped mid-sentence at the sound Naomi and Nakago's voices. "Over here." She said motioning Miruko behind the bushes.  
"What do you think they're –?"  
"Shhh..."  
"Alright, alright. Sheesh..." Miruko whispered annoyed. "Big sisters..." she muttered, but all the same, crouched down beside Yoriko. Familiar voices came from the other side of the bushes. Naomi and Nakago were talking in low voices.  
"... I'm really worried what my sisters and I am capable of." came Naomi's voice.  
"But you said so yourself, destiny or whatever it's called cannot lead your life. And besides, do you really believe that I can turn against you or your family?" Nakago asked.  
"Well, no, of course not... but I'm torn between two realties... two entirely different worlds...  
"Which are...?"  
"One with you and the one without you... It's starting to drive me mad."  
"I don't believe in myths, legends and destiny."  
"I know you don't"  
"Can you tell me at least what this whole curse thing is all about?"  
Naomi nodded. "It is both a blessing and a curse actually. We gain something from it –dark knowledge and powerful magic." "It all started with our ancestor, Medea. She was the princess of Colchis, the country of the Golden Fleece. Hera, queen of the immortals; wife and sister of Zeus, asked Aphrodite, goddess of Love and Beauty to ask her son, Cupid to make the daughter of the Colchian King fall for Jason. Jason was a man who went on for a quest, the Quest of the Golden Fleece. Making Medea fall for Jason was a perfect plan for him to get the Golden Fleece. Medea did fall in love with Jason and helped him get what he wanted. Medea also left her home and went with Jason. Some say she killed her brother, Pelias, to stop her father from following them. She tore her brother from limb to limb and cast the parts to the sea. This made the king stop and pick up all the parts of his beloved son thus allowing Jason and Medea to flee. Medea became Jason's wife and had 2 sons, but, Jason betrayed her and married another. Jason married the daughter of the King of Corinth. The King was afraid of her so he ordered her with her helpless sons to leave the country at once. The torrent of Medea burst forth when Jason came to her and dared to scold her. 'You come to me?' she said. – 'To me, of all the race of men? Yet it is well you came. For I shall ease the burden of my heart If I can make your baseness manifest. I saved you. Every man in Greece knows that. The bulls, the dragon-men, the serpent warder of the Fleece, I conquered them. I made you victor. I held the light that saved you. Father and home – I left them For a strange country. I overthrew your foes, Contrived for Pelias the worst of deaths. Now you forsake me. Where shall I go? Back to my father's house? To Pelias' daughters? I have become for you The enemy of all. Myself, I had no quarrel with them. Oh, I have had in you A loyal husband, to be admired of men. An exile now, O God, O God. No one to help. I am alone. But Jason answered her that her exile was her own fault only and would not take any gold or help form him. Jason flung angrily from her. 'Your stubborn pride,' he told her –  
It drives away all those who would be kind. But you will grieve the more for it. From that moment on, Medea thought only of revenge.  
By death, oh, by death, shall the conflict of life be decided,  
Life's little day ended. She decided to kill Jason's bride. And she did. And then, she set herself to kill her sons. 'I will not let them live fro strangers to ill-use,' she thought –  
To die by other hands more merciless than mine.  
No; I who gave them life will give them death.  
Oh, now no cowardice, no thought how young they are,  
How dear they are, how when they first were born –  
Not that – I will forget they are my sons  
One moment, one short moment – then forever sorrow. Jason was filled with fury with his bride dead but he could do no more for his sons too were dead. Medea fled away from him and he was left with her curse... Medea's revenge."  
  
Silence followed Naomi's story. Nakago leaned forward and captured her lips, comforting her. Miruko and Yoriko were furious. Both of them stood up and the couple broke apart. "Yoriko... Miruko... I ... we were just..." Naomi stammered as she saw her sisters livid. "Your Highnesses..." said Nakago standing up and bowing but both of them had gone back to the castle stomping. Naomi sighed, "Nakago, we better go back. It's getting late." Naomi stood up. Nakago turned to her and said, "Of course, Your High – Naomi." He said hastily seeing the look on Naomi's face. "You do need rest."  
  
A/N: The poem and the story of Medea are from a book, Mythology by Edith Hamilton. I do not own it. It's just a summary though. Please review, comments and suggestions are always welcomed. Thanks! ^_^v 


	4. Crest of the Wyvern

Chapter 4– Crest of the Wyvern  
  
Disclaimer : I do not own any characters from Fushigi Yuugi you might recognize but I own the plot and the other characters that are not from the series.  
  
"Sister, I will not allow that!" Miruko screamed in protest.  
"Cool it. It's not like as if its my fault." Yoriko said calmly.  
"But... when... when did... how?" Miruko asked obviously confused.  
"Let's put it this way," Yoriko started to explain. "Father said we need a new Commander lest we want our empire to lose. He chose the strongest knight with the highest position which happens to be Nakago."  
"But that still doesn't explain..." Miruko cut off.  
"Wait... I'm getting there and don't cut me off," Yoriko said angrily. "When Nakago heard of this, "Yoriko continued, "he went to Naomi and they talked. And then they decided to get married. I suspect that they are announcing their engagement later."  
Miruko stared at he sister, dumbfounded. "I think I need to be alone..." she trailed off, walking out of the palace.  
  
Miruko walked towards the woods as if in a trance. 'Fuko!" she called out softly.  
"Yes, Miruko?" A figure answered. Miruko smiled and greeted the woman in front of her. Well, half-woman anyway. Fuko, a sphinx, is a very intelligent creature Miruko came across helpless years ago.  
"You do know of my troubles, right?" Miruko asked flopping down on the ground.  
"Yes," Fuko answered sitting in front of her troubled friend.  
"Well?" Miruko asked putting her hand to her face. "What can I do?"  
"Serve your purpose." Fuko answered.  
"But what is my purpose?" Miruko asked but Fuko had already gone.  
  
Miruko went back up to the palace deep in thought.  
"So what did Fuko say?" asked a voice.  
Startled, Miruko looked up to see her elder sister in front of her. "How did you know I went to see Fuko?"  
"Instinct." Yoriko shrugged. "So what did she say?"  
"Serve your purpose." Miruko answered.  
"Sphinxes speak in riddles, surely, more than anyone, you know that. Never try to get a straight answer from them."  
"I know..."  
  
A creepy silence flowed throughout the hall. The Emperor had stepped foreword to address his people.  
"My dear friends, I announce to you the coronation of my daughter, Princess Naomi as the new Empress tomorrow night! I ask each and everyone of you to come and witness such an event!"  
  
The palace had been busy for the preparations weeks beforehand. It was filled with energy. Tonight is finally the big event, the event everyone's been anticipating. But, two persons are missing for tonight's event. Miruko and Yoriko were nowhere to be found. When the palace was busy preparing, they were not there. When the ceremony finally started, still they were not present.  
  
The Emperor placed the crown on top of Naomi's head and proclaimed her as the new Empress. Her father once again stepped up to appoint an advisor. It was tradition that the former leader decides whom to place as the new right hand. In silence the people waited for the former Emperor's decision. Naomi's father motioned for a hooded stranger to come up to him. As the stranger arrived in front of the royal family, he kneeled down and bowed his head. Empress Naomi took a signet ring and placed it upon his finger and he kissed Her Majesty's hand. He stood up and took his place on the Empress' court.  
"Prior to my father's announcement yesterday," Naomi started, "May I present to you my fiancé, Nakago."  
There was a sudden eruption of cheers. Nakago took Naomi's hand and placed a gold band on her wrist. Looking at the band, Naomi noticed a familiar crest that made her give a soft yelp. There shone the crest of the wyvern, a serpent-like dragon standing on two legs, Suboshi's attacker's flag!  
  
TBC...  
  
A/N: Please review! Comments and suggestions are welcomed! Here's after a long wait... Cheers! 


	5. Elysium

_

* * *

_

_Disclaimer : I do not own any characters from Fushigi Yuugi you might recognize but I own the plot and the other characters that are not from the series._

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Elysium**

"Nakago, what...?" Naomi looked at Nakago, tears attempting to fall.

"Sister, DON'T!" The great oak hall doors opened and in came Miruko with Yoriko. Miruko approached the throne.

"Miruko, what...?" Naomi asked, not anymore understanding everything. She looked at Nakago, searching his blue orbs, trying desperately to find comfort but failing miserably.

BOOM! The hall doors were shot open. Brute warriors burst forth and started killing. People started running. Naomi's head was spinning. Nothing seemed right. Soft lips came crashing down on her but she didn't bother to turn away. She lost the ability to move.

Yoriko fought all the way to assist Miruko in protecting her family. She stopped midway as she saw Nakago kiss her sister. 'How dare he!' Then, before she could even move, Naomi collapsed. With a spine-chilling battle cry, Yoriko rushed to Nakago. As she reached him, Nakago drew out his sword. Her weapon ready, Yoriko attacked.

Nakago watched as Yoriko ran towards him, spear at the ready. He drew out his sword ad readied himself as Yoriko attacked. Dodging every move, he didn't even fight back.

"Fight!" Yoriko shouted at him. "You will pay for betraying my family. For betraying my sister!"

Idea struck Miruko and she ran to her parents, to her unconscious sister and to her combating sister.

"Sister, that's enough," said Miruko, upon reaching Yoriko. "We have to get out of here." she said, throwing a glare at Nakago. "I know you hate running away but we must get our parents and Naomi to safety." She said trying hard to refrain her sister and turning to Nakago. "We will be back!" With a wave of her hand, Miruko froze all enemies and Nakago, allowing the innocent people and their own soldiers to escape.

"Come on sis, help me with Naomi." Miruko said indicating to her motionless sister.

With a wave of her hand, Yoriko lifted Naomi's seemingly lifeless body. Then, Miruko and Yoriko teleported together with Naomi and their parents with the help of a few crushed herbs.

They arrived at a well-built and well-kept bungalow. Everything around them was clean. The grass was trimmed and the forest around them is wide and dark. The bungalow was situated near a cliff and the beach was but a walk away. As they went in a clean living room greeted them. Miruko turned to her parents as Yoriko place Naomi on the couch, "Mother, Father, this is Elysium. I guess we will be staying here for a while."

"You better have a nice explanation sis for making me run away form that jerk and his troops!" Yoriko demanded, furious. "And I'm afraid Naomi might fall into coma again," she continued in a softer voice, looking behind her shoulder to the couch where Naomi's lying.

"I do have a good explanation but Ma and Pa should retire for the night first." Said Miruko.

"Are you sure, you'll be fine dears?" Inoue worriedly asked.

"Don't worry mother." Miruko assured. "Let me show you your room first."

"I'll bring Naomi up," Yoriko stated.

Miruko and Yoriko walked up the stairs with Naomi floating in the air and their parents following behind them.

Later that night, Yoriko descended from Naomi's room after watching after her.

"Is she alright?" Miruko asked.

"Yeah, she's sleeping now," Yoriko answered, looking out the window into the moonlit scenery, deep in thought. "Let me hear your explaination."

"Ok, here it is." Miruko started. Before she could even open her mouth, a thought struck her. "Oh shit," she cursed.

Yoriko looked at her, eyebrows raised, "What? What's wrong?"

"We forgot someone at the palace!" Miruko shouted frantically.

"Who?" Yoriko asked.

"Naomi's advisor!"

"Uh-oh..."

"No need to worry your Highnesses, I'm alright," said a voice.

TBC...

* * *

_A/N: Please review. Comments and suggestions are always welcomed. Thanks!_

* * *


End file.
